


“You can call me Bucky”

by FeralCreed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Tumblr Prompts, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Sam and Bucky. All the fluff. First kisses, domestic, just all the cutesy stuff that will make my heart cry please</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You can call me Bucky”

“Move, Wilson.”

 

“Absolutely not. You gonna make me?”

 

“Nope.” Instead of trying to get Sam to move again, Bucky just sat down on top of him, stretching his legs out to prop his feet on top of the coffee table. Sam made a noise of protest, but Bucky ignored him and dug a hand into the bowl of popcorn he'd brought with him. After all, he could have moved when he had the chance. It was too late now.

 

“Will you two cut it out?” Clint asked, glaring at them. The three of them were the only ones in the Avengers common room. Clint had gotten half a dozen more injuries as well as a concussion, and so Sam had volunteered to be the one to stay up with him for a few hours to make sure he was all right. Bucky had chosen to join them upon hearing that Clint had decided to watch _Pacific Rim_. And it was clear that Clint didn't appreciate them making a racket.

 

“He started it,” Sam and Bucky protested at the same time. Bucky smirked at the other man, clearly considering himself to have come out on top in the conversation.

 

“Get off, jerk,” Sam grumbled, shoving at Bucky. The supersoldier sighed and slid off to the side, hooking a leg over Sam's lap.

 

“You guys are awful,” Clint whined.

 

“I make up for being hot,” Bucky said. “Sam is just stuck with his awfulness.”

 

“That's hurtful, Barnes, really,” Sam informed him.

 

“Maybe I'll make it up to you later.”

 

“Better make me cookies.”

 

“Eh, I can try.”

 

That seemed to be good enough for Sam, who grumbled but seemed to think that ample payment. He did grab for some of Bucky's popcorn, which made the soldier whine. He let him get away with it, though, which said a lot. When he was truly unhappy with something, he made it known.

 

Clint was still alive by the end of the movie, so Sam squirmed out from under Bucky as the end credits rolled. Bucky had fallen asleep, and he grumbled when his nap was disturbed. “Stay,” he requested, burrowing down into the couch.

 

“Nah, c'mon, man. I'm too old to sleep around on couches like this.” Sam tugged at Bucky's arm but didn't make much progress. “Go to sleep in a bed and I'll make you pancakes.”

 

Bucky whined, but there was a new note to his voice, and he turned his head enough to be able to glare at Sam with one eye. “You sure?”

 

“Yup. Come on. Get to bed.”

 

“Whose?”

 

“Mine, obviously,” Sam replied, intending to be sarcastic.

 

“Sounds great,” Bucky said, clearly missing the sarcasm since he was tired. He got up, yawning, and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, leaning into him. “Bed. Let's go.”

 

“All right then.” Sam hadn't expected this, but he wasn't about to reject Bucky. The other man had been slow to trust the team, apart from Steve, and pushing him away now wouldn't help his recovery at all. “Let's go, Barnes.”

 

“You can call me Bucky,” the supersoldier told him, tightening his hold a little as they started walking.

 

“Then let's go, Bucky,” Sam said. He led him to the elevator and asked Jarvis to direct them to his floor. It didn't take long for them to get there, and Bucky was totally willing to come along. Bucky made a beeline for the bedroom and crashed onto the bed after slipping his shoes off. Sam took a little longer, getting changed and brushing his teeth, but didn't take any unnecessary delays.

 

Bucky curled around him when he got into bed, and he patted the other man's back. “Gonna go to sleep?” Sam asked. The supersoldier nodded and pressed closer, enjoying Sam's body heat. “I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast, okay?”  
  


“Mkay.” Bucky fell asleep not long afterwards, an arm wrapped around Sam and a leg thrown over his. Sam was awake a bit longer, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do with this. And also how Bucky would react in the morning.

 

The matter of Bucky's morning reaction didn't matter, in the end. Sam woke up early, while Bucky was still practically unconscious. He didn't go on his morning run as he usually did, not wanting Bucky to feel abandoned if he woke up to an empty suite. Instead, he went about making the pancakes that he'd promised the night before, as well as a pot of coffee.

 

He was pretty sure that it was the coffee that got Bucky out of bed. Sam had already finished making the pancakes, but he'd left them on a plate on top of a warmer so that they wouldn't get cold. When Bucky stumbled out of the bedroom, Sam was reading a newspaper over a cup of coffee. “Good morning,” he greeted him, setting down his mug.

 

“Oh shit,” Bucky answered, which was not what Sam had been expecting. “Wow, I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to crash on you last night like I did.”

 

“Don't worry about it, it's fine. Worse things have happened. I'm not mad at you.”

 

“Good. I mean, I'm glad. You're a good guy.”

 

“And I even made pancakes,” Sam told him, smiling.

 

“Huh. Really?” Bucky asked, visibly brightening when Sam gestured toward the plate. “I thought I made that up or something.”

 

“No way. That was how I lured you into my bed,” Sam teased him.

 

“Well, if they taste as good as they look, you can consider me lured.”

 

Sam laughed at that. “You're an easy man to catch, Bucky.”

 

“Never said I wasn't.” Bucky took the offered pancakes and reached for the container of maple syrup. He and Sam had always gotten along well, and it was no hardship for them to talk over breakfast. Sam was always up for some talk and gossip, and Bucky never got tired of it either.

 

Once they were done eating, Bucky insisted that he be allowed to do the dishes. Sam let him, since Bucky had, after all, kind of invited himself over for the night and the resulting breakfast. He wasn't one to sit by while others took care of things, though, so he dried everything that Bucky had washed. There was, as always, an easy familiarity between them, and Bucky thought nothing of leaning against Sam's shoulder as they worked.

 

It felt just as natural to lean in and kiss him for a moment before turning to fold the towel and lay it on the counter. But as soon as he realized what he'd done, he froze up, metal hand curling around the edge of the countertop almost hard enough to crack it. “I'm sorry, Sam,” he apologized, leaving the towel on the counter and stepping back.

 

Sam moved closer, not speaking, and tilted Bucky's face up just enough to kiss him back. Bucky's breath hitched and he put his hands on Sam's waist. He pressed closer, taking everything that Sam was willing to give to him. When Sam pulled back again, though, reality flooded back to him and he stared at Sam, wide-eyed.

 

“That... I shouldn't...”

 

“Got something you wanna say, Barnes?” he asked, smiling.

 

“I really like you.”

 

“S'that all? Would've expected a little more than that.”

 

“I think I might be in love with you,” Bucky confessed.

 

“Yeah, I love you too,” Sam told him, kissing him again. Bucky made a surprised noise, and once Sam broke the kiss, he stared at him, surprised.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Sam pressed him back against the counter, taking Bucky's hands in his own. “Very sure.”

 

Bucky blushed as they kissed this time. Once he had to pull back to breathe, he rested his head on Sam's shoulder, breath coming in little pants against the side of the other man's neck. “Are you sure you're sure?” he asked.

 

“Definitely,” Sam assured him. “I know that you think you have a lot of problems. And I'm not gonna deny that you got stuff you need to work through. But it's entirely worth getting to know you.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, taking him at his word.

 

“I love you,” Sam repeated. Bucky smiled and kissed him again.

 

 


End file.
